


Drop It

by irltimothy



Series: werewolves [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Dave is a werewolf and he brings something home





	Drop It

**Author's Note:**

> hey i take commissions please help me out haha i swear i can write more than a few hundred words https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

            Hal sat up in bed fast when he heard a scratching at the door. He sighed wondering what it could possibly be this time. Dave was chained for the night so maybe one of the dogs? The scratching continued along with a loud whine. Yeah it was Dave alright. “Ok, ok sorry I locked the door. Jeez, would you calm down.” Hal said. He got out of bed and unlocked the door. Dave burst through the door immediately, he must have been leaning against the door. He immediately shook himself. He hopped up on the bed and stared at Hal. Something was in his mouth.

            “Dave. What do you have?” Hal said slowly. Dave let out a low whine before he shook his head back and forth. Hal paced himself as he walked towards Dave. Dave’s ears perked up and Hal could hear his tail thump against the bed. “I know you don’t like to be talked to like you’re a dog but you-you’re acting like a dog right now. You’re kind of a dog right now. So, I’ll say this once. David, drop it.” Dave shook his head again. Something was flying off the thing in his mouth. Hal quickly clicked on the light to the room to finally reveal what Dave had.

            It was a dead bird. Not a small bird like, a whole goose. Blood covered Dave’s muzzle along with feathers. Feathers had fallen off the goose and were all over the bed now. Dave shook the poor creature once again. “No no no Dave, bad! Drop it!” Hal couldn’t believe Dave got out again but at least it was just a bird this time and not half a deer. Correction, a goose was better than half a deer, but you know what would be amazing? This not happening at all. Hal had to think quick.

            Hal picked up the newspaper he had been reading before bed and rolled it up. He raised it above his head in warning. “Drop it!” Dave held up his head. He flattened his ears back and dropped the goose. He stared at Hal through big blue eyes. Hal looked down at him with sympathy. “Aw, hey it’s ok.” At the Dave perked back up. He picked back up the goose and jumped off the bed with it. He bumped his head against Hal’s shoulder, the goose pretty much was in his face now. Hal let out a sigh. “Dave. Put the goose down. Or take it outside, anywhere but in here.” Dave tilted his head before crouching down and sulking out of the room. Hal looked around the room, a frown on his face. Feathers and blood were all over the place, it was three in the morning.

            Hal shuffled out of the room figuring Dave would help clean in the morning and he could just sleep on the couch for now anyway. Dave must have listened to him because Hal couldn’t find him in the house. Hal practically collapsed on the couch. Tomorrow morning was going to be a riot. He was nearly asleep when Dave came back. He scrambled onto the couch and laid on top of Hal. The weight was ridiculous, and Dave stunk of dog fur and blood. But Hal ignored it for the time being because Dave was warm. The two fell asleep like that.

            The sun bleared through the window, waking Hal up. He groaned about his back as he sat up. He wondered where Dave had gone to until the man yelled something from the kitchen. Hal stood up to stretch, cracking his back in the process. He walked into the kitchen a smile forming on his face as he finally saw his boyfriend back to normal. “What happened last night?” Dave asked.

            “Well, you brought a goose into the house.” Hal said.

            “That explains the blood, and feathers.”

            “I almost wacked you with a newspaper.”

            “Oh, come on, I’m not a dog. A werewolf sure but not-.”

            “You were acting like a dog! You brought me a goose what was I supposed to do?”

            Dave’s mouth snapped shut. Hal had made a good point obviously.


End file.
